


StreamFeather’s Demon

by ShadowJynx7



Series: Darkness Rising [2]
Category: Warriors (Erin Hunter)
Genre: But I’ll write the Sister story instead, Gen, Guess who’s back, I Should be writing MSP, Jynx is back, back again, tell a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowJynx7/pseuds/ShadowJynx7
Summary: Do you know the story of Moonshadow? What about her sister? What if StreamFeather remembered what happened the night she and Moon were separated? Also quick question, who is this ‘Onsei’ and what does she want with Stream? Find out here on StreamFeather’s Demon!





	StreamFeather’s Demon

_**They took her** _ _away. They stole my sister from me. ‘Shade! Shade!’ Is all I could think. She slept through my cries of mind. I cried until I fell asleep. In my dreams stood a cat with orange and white fur. It’s eyes were a bright amber. “ ~~Hello there kit.~~ ” They spoke. Their voice was a mix of many, filled with many emotions. “Hello..” I replied.  ~~“Oh kit, what’s the matter?”~~ The shimmering cat asked me. “The other cat took my sister away from me..” I said, sniffling as tears stung my eyes.  ~~“You don’t need her anymore, I can be your sister now. Call me Onsei. I’ll be by your side forever kit.”~~ I was happy to know I had a new family. I didn’t want to cry anymore. So I gave up my old one. “Thank you so much Onsei! I’m River!” Onsei smiled and chuckled.  ~~”Anything for you, sister.”~~ I smiled. For once I felt safe, happy, protected._

**Author's Note:**

> This is happening! I will not post any more MSP until this story is at the same pace (until I reach chapter 7 here) but either way I want to welcome the sister story of MoonShadow’s Path! Also Onsei is pronounced Ohn-Say


End file.
